A Little Bit Of Love
by Red 'Haught' Stars
Summary: A walk on the beach can change your life


Sarah stood alone on the beach, gazing over the water with a sad smile. Her magenta hair rustled lightly in the ocean breeze. She tried to deny the stirring in her heart as she hummed "Skyscraper" to herself as she stood, gazing at scarlet.

They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognised their feelings for each other. From then on the two of them were as close as a pair could get, Sarah always tried her best to hide her love, but it was plain in her eyes. That was how it was to this very day

Sarah spotted Scarlet further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. Her lovely light-coloured hair was tied at the back of her head. Her face turned toward the ocean, hidden from Sarah's sight, but she knew the girl had a smile on it . She was dressed in her own unique fashion, a style unlike that of anyone else Sarah knew. She had a toned but slender body covered tanned skin. An elaborate tattoo snaked its way around her visible skin. Her smile softened. It always reminded her of the time they shared.

"Scar," she called, walking towards her.

Scalet glanced back and a unique smile flashed across her face. "Hey. Babe."

Sarah jogged up to her and shrugged and saying only, "Let's go." as they began their leisurely walk along the oceans edge hand in hand.

After a few moments, they found themselves walking down the beach in silence. Sarah looking away as she was haunted by her shroud of pain - but she resolved to battle it alone, as she had all her life. Scarlet could not know. No one could. It was her burden alone to bear.

All the same, Scarlet seemed to notice. She looked at Sarah cautiously for a moment before murmuring, "Sarah? Is... something wrong?"

"Scarlet... it's..."

And at that moment everything came together, all of the magic and the hurt that had been building that day, and Scarlet locked her globes with Sarah's and whispered, "You can tell me."

It was like a floodgate burst, or some barrier of fear had been struck down. Sarah shook her head and everything came out at once. "I don't know if I can put it into words. I... lately... it might not even be just lately... It's nothing. It's nothing! I just... I don't feel well... I don't know what it is, whether it dwells in my heart in my head. It burns... there's nothing that helps. Except that... sometimes, I feel a bit better when you're by my side..."

Scarlet listened silently and solemnly. At last, when all the words had left Sarah and she was at a loss for words, Scarlet reached out to her and took a deep breath to whisper back, "Sarah... I... I don't know what it's like, to live with your shroud of pain... but... I'm sorry, Sarah. I wish... I wish I could help." Sarah's eyes began to burn, and she abruptly pulled Scarlet into a fierce embrace. Scarlet's eyes widened at first, but then she too felt overwhelmed by emotion and succumbed to the warmth of Sarah's touch.

"You," Sarah whispered, her breath hot on Scarlet's ear. "As long as you're here, I... I can make it."

"Sarah..." Scarlet laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder, pushing her lightly so that they parted enough to look each other in the eye. "The truth is, I... feel the same way about you."

Sarah's face lit up as she tilted her head forward, pressing their foreheads together, and whispered, "Really"

"Sarah, it's..." Scarlet took a shuddering breath and whispered, "It's just... I'm just no good, Sarah. I can never do anything right... I guess, I'm sorry. I just ruin everything. I'll probably ruin this... I... forget it. I just can't..."

Sarah placed her hands on Scarlet's cheeks, stroking her cheekbone as she soothed, "I... Scarlet, that's... that's something I've felt too. My legacy of failure... sometimes, sometimes I remember it again, and it hurts... just like that. ...You're not alone, Scarlet." Sarah brushed her fingertips against Scarlet's arm. They held each other as tears trickled down cheeks and dripped onto the shifting sands to be carried away into the sea. With time and soothing embraces, their pain dissipated into a mist swept out by the ocean breeze and into the setting sun.

They basked in each other's quiet companionship for a few moments.

The sunset is so beautiful, isn't it?"

Sarah lifted her head at Scarlet's words to behold the dying suns rays. "Mm."

After a moment of silence, Scarlet took Sarah's hands in hers and said quietly and seriously, "Sarah... I need to tell you how much you mean to me. How special you are to me. Without you, I would be the sea without the moon - the moon without the sun - oh look, you have me saying all these sappy things!"

"Scarlet," she intoned in response. "I'm... I'm not that special."

"You are," Scarlet insisted, sounding almost hurt. "I'm not lying."

"I don't mean to say you're lying. Just that... never mind. Scarlet... you're... precious to me as well."

"Hey... Let's be together forever, then." Scarlet squeezed Sarah's hand and sidled closer.

Sarah sighed with contentment and brought Scarlet closer. She gazed at the beautiful sight of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Scarlet added.

Sarah looked at her instead. "I love you, Scarlet."

"I love you too, Sarah."

Their lips met, and purple strands met light brown ones, aflame in the dying sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Scarlet, her eternally faithful lover. Sarah thought to herself that nothing had ever been so perfect for her as this.


End file.
